The Followers
by heiditheshewolf
Summary: Forgive me if there are any spelling errors! I have never wrote a book in English.


Heidi was walking around the narrow streets with a bag in her mouth. She was searching for Brook-the girl, who raised her since she was a small piece of meat. The small she-wolf was walking on the street side, looking for dogs. Then she saw a whole pack of wolves on her way. Heidi didn't know 'em, apparently they were new around here. The leader looked at her and said haughtily.

The leader: Hmmm, what is doing a little peanut like you around these dangerous streets?

Heidi: I mean you no harm. I just want to find my "mother".

Behind the corner the forbidding man saw the silhouette of a stooping wolf. He heard growling and after this gentle female voice.

Brook: If i was you i won't do that.

The leader: Who are you, on the heck?!

Brook: I want to know who are you and why are you intimidating Heidi?

The leader: I am Aiden. And i want you to go away from here!

The pack surrounded Brook and Heidi was staying obediently at the corner and whiling. Both of the wolves knocked Brook down, but she was one brave she-wolf. One of the wolves bit her ear and the other put his paws on her belly. But one of the boys who was snuggling Brook thought something strange. Apparently, he couldn't stand more in Aiden's pack. Because he was doing only bad thing to the innocent wolves. The wolf which thought that was called Kay. Kay was the youngest of the group, but he was also the smartest. The boy lunged on the leader and started to growl.

Aiden: What's that, Kay? Betrayal? You fool! Remember your face, while you were lying on the street. Wet with broken bones.

Kay's eyes were full of tears. Meanwhile Brook was leaving behind the leader's back really slowly.

At Brook's and Heidi's home:

Heidi and Brook were staying in the empty room, eating the things from the bag. This small room they were calling their home. Still they were wanderers and this home was temporary.

Heidi: Thank you for today.

Brook: Why are you thanking me like i don't save your ass from this kind of situations? Moreover every day!

Heidi: You're so kind... hey, can you feel that?

Brook: What?

Heidi could smell things from kilometers, but Brook couldn't. But the young she-wolf had a really good feeling about everything and she had a brave heart.

Brook: What are you doing at my house?!

After a second the young she-wolf was hanging the interloper for the cloth on his neck. But when she saw who is he, she let him go.

Brook: You could kill me!

Kay: Yes, but i also saved your life!

Heidi was curious and she showed her head behind the corner and after this she came next to Brook. When Kay saw her he freezed. "Wow!" he thought. And Heidi was really wow. He didn't unsticked his eyes from her for a long time.

Heidi: Broo, he really saved your life today!

Kay was really happy to hear that from her mouth. But he wasn't that kind of a boy. He was a little bit shy and caring. He would not start a conversation with her after she wants.

Kay: I'm Kay. Nice to meet ya!

Brook: Brook...

Heidi: Heidi!

She shooked his hand really fast.

Brook: So, i think that you'll have no problem to get your ass outta here and go back to Aiden?

Kay: Um... I... ya see... they exiled me. Because of my actions. It's a long story...

Heidi pulled the young man down to sit on the chair. She sat on the floor waiting for him to start. Brook made an irritated face and sat next to Hei.

Kay: Ha... It was a really rainy spring. It was pouring rain every day and thunders were rumbling. I was walking around the narrow streets of the town, when i met a whole pack of wolves. I was so small and helpless. They asked me why am i on their territory and my silence had consequences. The surrounded me and smashed my bones. And then they just left... they left me on the wet street. Blood was running down all over my body, tears were running down my cheeks. I whined all day, but no one helped me. Only Aiden stopped... he was so kind to take me at his home. But when i realized what Aiden is doing i started to hate him and i wanted to go away, but... he didn't let me.

Heidi: We'll take you home!

Brook: What?!

Heidi: Look at him! Exiled, with brutal past and unduly present.

The young she-wolf thought that if he is only playing 'em. No, he didn't look like that kind of boy.

Brook: Whatever. Three is better than two, right?

The little girl hugged her "mother". The young man was staring at them with a smile on his face. His heart was warm, 'cause this sight was so beautiful-cohesive family, though it was little.

Kay: Actually, what are you doing?  
Brook: Have you heard about Paradise?

Kay: That's only a legend!

Brook: Our forefathers- the wolves, died while they were searching this place. Slowly they were making their path and the humans were helping 'em too. Everything started splendin' and finished awful. The evil was just after them. On by one, the wolves were dying, leaving behind their own stories about their adventure. The adventure for Paradise!

Heidi: They say, that there's everything. Food, water, freedom, place to play! And there are no humans too... You'll be free there and you'll live in abundance!

When he heard about that his eyes started to sparkle. He took a decision, that will change his life forever. He was going to go on an adventure to Paradise with Heidi and Brook.

At the morning;

Heidi: C'mon, get up, sleeping beauty! You should learn some rules here, for example, to get up at 5.30 a.m.

Kay slowly turned his head and looked at Heidi, who was inviting him to get up. She transformed and pulled his blanket. After that she jumped next to him and started to lick his face with a tongue. She was barking, growling, but she couldn't get him out of the bed.

Heidi: Oh, now i remembered! I didn't think that there are bedbugs in that mattress.

Kay jumped out of the bed and started dressing.

They on their already on their way. They walked all day, in the end they stopped 'cause they couldn't feel their legs.

Heidi: Oh, no! I'm hungry as a wolf!

The others started to laugh because she didn't feel what she was saying.

Kay: But you are a wolf!

The runt(that's how they call her) put her head between her legs from shame.

Brook: It's better to get outta here. It's full of trash, left from people.

It was true that there was trash everywhere-remains from food, packets of drugs, broken bottles...

Heidi: Did you hear that? Sounds like a bunch of dogs.

Brook: Hurry, move!

The three wolves started to run, but they walked into a human's base. They got into their trap!

Kay: Look, there are people on the rooftops!

At the next moment they were into a giant web. One man came from the nothing and thrusted a injection in Heidi's back., then in Brook's and at last in Kay's .

When Heidi woke up, she realized that she was in a big cage. The runt could here the human's voices coming from everywhere. They were suppressing her.

Brook: That's the end... i don't know where are we.

Heidi: Brook! I'm scared!

Brook: Don't give up, Hei! You're a wolf!

Kay: Brook, don't get angry, it's not her fault... Now, can someone tell me where are we?

…; You're in the dog fights, my friend. People make the fights to get money, drugs. I know that they won't take me, 'cause i'm a half dog. I am breeding the female champion dogs.

Said one smiling wolf from the next to Heidi cage. He was black with green eyes, he looked really carefree and playful too. He had a big snick on his shoulder. But he said he doesn't fight, right?! One pit bull from the next to Heidi cage said.

(the pit bull): I think that they'll use you for a bait. They always choose the small females for baits.

The runt perked up and shrinked in the corner.

(the pit bull): They are coming... Pray for not to choose you.

And it happened. One man went into Heidi's cage and put a strap on her neck.

Heidi: Brook, help! Where are they taking me?!

Brook: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, YOU BASTARD!

(the black wolf): No chance. If i could get outta here i would take ya to the arena. But the paths around here are so many and it'll take too much time. Tango will kill her before we're there.

On the arena:

Heidi was staying on the middle of the arena with tied snouth.

…: Hey, peanut!

Said the doberman who was staying on the end of the arena. He went slowly next to her.

(the doberman): Easy, little. I'll do it fast.

He stooped and whispered in her ear.

(the doberman): It'll be more painless if you don't move.

In the cages:

Brook: Let's get this mutt out of this cage!

(the black wolf): Before we leave, can you teach me how to transform into my human form?

Kay: Um... OK, close your eyes and feel how the power is spreading up your body. Feel your legs extending into human's...

It worked. His short legs were replaced by long human's legs, his paws were replaced by human's hands and the wolfish snouth was replaced by beautiful man's face.

(the black wolf): Neat... now let's go and save your friend.

On the arena:

Heidi was running in circles for a long time with tied snouth.

Tango(the doberman): Stop running or i'll kill you slowly and painful.

He bit her ankle and slammed her on the arena. He put his big paw on her neck and she started to squeal. The people on the platform were shouting all the time.

…: Finish her, Tango!

…: Kill!

Heidi: I can't breath!

But someone broke down the doberman with all his strength.

Brook: Follow Kay to the exit, the mutt will lead you to the forest.

(the black wolf): That way!

Tango's owner was staying on the middle of the arena, damning the wolves. The man who put the wolves to sleep and got them into the cage, called too.

(the leader): Stupid dogs! How you dare to knock down the mightiest fighter of the history!

…: Sir, i think that they aren't dogs. I was watching 'em while they were in their cages. They were transforming into humans. And i think they're... wolves.

(the leader): Wolves, a? They cost 5000$ a head.

The boss found some wolf's hair on the arena's floor and gave them to Tango.

…: Go get 'em, boy!

The big doberman went down to the exit with cannes howl.

(the black wolf): They're following us!

Brook: Hurry, to the forest. I'll distract them. No matter the running.

Heidi: But Brook...

Brook: GO!

They started to run down to the forest, and the young she-wolf stayed and waited for the people do come. After that she started to run too. Bullets were passing next to her face with furious speed. One of the bullets snacked her shoulder, but she didn't give up.

Heidi: Brook is hurt! I should help her,

Kay: Hei, no!

The runt ran next to her mother and started to lick the wand.

Heidi: I'll defecate it. Just stay still.

(the leader): I'll kill the runt first.

The boss rifled the gun to Heidi, but Brook saw that and knocked her down. She took the blow. The bullet stuck into her shoulder.

(the leader): Stop, Tango! We are into Noble's territory. We'll sidestep and cross their road.

The four wolves continued their march. It was snowing and it was -5 degrees Celsius, and Brook's wand didn't stop bleeding.

Kay: Calm down, Broo. You can lean on us. We'll find a place to lie for the night.

Soon the four wolves found one small cave and went into it.

(the black wolf): Hey, let me check your shoulder.

Brook: Who are you, on the heck?!

(the black wolf): I'm Zac. Nice to meet ya!


End file.
